Be My Valentine
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: This Valentine's Day, I wasn't going to be the only one without a date. I'd do everything I could to make sure Sasuke was my date. Even if it means kicking his pretty little butt. holiday!fic.


**disclaimer - don't own. **

**word count - 2,132**

**prompts - valentine's day (the movie), bagel bites, date party, oblivious sasuke**

**Yeah, just a late Valentine's Day gift. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**.::Be My Valentine::.**

* * *

So this was totally _not _going as planned.

Sasuke is – for lack of a better term – an ignorant asshole. Like, how much more obvious could I get? I practically scream, _Take me! I want to be your valentine!_

But no. Nothing. He doesn't even bat an eye.

Is it just me?

Am I being the obdurate one? Would you tell me if it was me?

No, probably not.

But I'm pretty sure it's not anyway, so it's alright.

You see, it all started when everyone this year decided to have a real Valentine's Day. Usually, we all just hangout as friends, because well, we're cool like that. But this year everyone decided to go as _dates. _(Personally, I think it's the hormones). And of course, everyone paired up with their usual.

Which awkwardly (and somewhat ironically) leaves Sasuke and I.

I've been trying (and failing) to somehow bring the subject up with Sasuke – who for the most part seems oblivious. But to no avail.

I sighed, quite frustrated at this point.

This is going to be horrible! Everyone has a date except for me. Well…and Sasuke but he probably doesn't even notice. Or care. Yeah.

And it's not like _he'd_ be the one to ask _me_ anything.

Oh no.

You see, we have this back and forth thing going on. We both totally like each other, but we're too scared to admit it. Or at least, that's what I'm hoping. Cause it'd really suck if Sasuke didn't like me back. Especially since he was my first kiss (don't even ask. Just know that Truth or Dare isn't all that it's cracked up to be).

I scribbled in my notebook, crossing out ideas that hadn't worked.

I was going to really have to step up my game. Valentine's Day was on Monday, and it's already Friday! God knows, I never see Sasuke on the weekends anymore. What the hell am I supposed to do?

"Someone looks angry."

I blinked, snapping out of my gaze. I looked up to see Naruto pulling up a chair. I sighed, wishing that it would have been Sasuke.

"Naruto, this is really pissing me off. He's ridiculous! I can't get him to ask me _anything!" _I growled indignantly.

Naruto smiled a toothy grin and leaned over towards me. "Why don't you just ask him then?"

I slumped over onto the table in defeat. "I can't. That's like, suicide. Do you understand how weird it's gunna be for me now? You and everyone are going to be all lovey dovey and I'm going to be the third wheel!"

Naruto looked up in thought. "Well, not really. You'll have Sasuke either way, you know. It'll just be like, an unofficial date."

I glared at him. "That's pathetic. I don't want an unofficial date on Valentine's Day. If he was a normal non emo person, I wouldn't have to worry about this."

"Well, if you didn't like antisocial emo people, you wouldn't have to – ouch!"

I punched Naruto in the arm before he could finish. How dare he even say that? When I practically set him up with Hinata. He should be helping a brother out. Er, sister.

"Don't even go there," I growled in warning, "I have to make this work somehow."

Suddenly, Naruto looked up. He smiled slyly and pat my shoulder. "Well, here's your last chance, probably. I'll leave you too love birds alone."

Alarmed, I glanced behind me to see Sasuke walking towards us.

Something about seeing Sasuke walking through the library really turned me on. I blinked, trying not to stare.

"Hey teme, I'd love to watch you blossom into a social butterfly, but I really gotta get going. Bye!" Naruto rushed hastily, jetting out of the library. I hung my head in shame. What an obvious loser.

I lifted my head, watching as Sasuke gave a genuinely confused look towards the direction where Naruto headed. If he didn't look so serious, I might've laughed. Well, inside I _did _laugh.

"What's that all about?" he asked, casually pulling up a chair.

I shrugged, because well, what the hell did I know? I'm just an innocent bystander here. I focused my gaze on my notebook, flipping through it nonchalantly. As well as covering my important tactics, this also gave me something to do other than ogle at his gorgeous face.

"So you have any plans for tonight?" I asked. And believe it or not, this wasn't even me trying to get him to do something with me.

I can't really describe it, but Sasuke leaned across the table lazily (and sexily for that matter) and rest his head against his hand, looking deeply into my eyes, almost _searching _my damned _soul _and –

Shit.

I'm staring.

Biting my lip, I tried to actually look _into _his eyes rather than stare at his lips. And by no means is this an easy task. They're just so…tempting.

I patently awaited his answer. Sometimes, Sasuke took forever to answer. Sometimes, you'd think he didn't hear you, but then he'd come right out with the response. He always chose his words carefully, completely the opposite of me. I usually forgot where my mind ended and my voice began.

Finally, Sasuke shrugged and stretched. "Nothing. It's bad enough that I'm getting dragged to that party on Monday."

"But Sasuke! It's gunna be so much fun. Besides, it's Friday, why don't you live a little?" I teased, nudging him. He rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing to do."

I smiled. "Sure there is. There's lots to do."

"Like what?"

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Well, like going to the movies. There's a bunch of good ones out. Or just watching movies at home, cause that's always fun…"

Sasuke looked at my incredulously.

What? Was I too happy about movies?

Unexpectedly, he chuckled. I tilted my head, confused. What was so funny?

"You get so excited over a movie." He teased.

I pouted, frowning. He was making _fun _of me? So not cool. I played it off though. "Well, duh. Movies are awesome. Like, oh there's this really funny movie about Valentine's Day. It's uh, called Valentine's Day. But seriously, it's really cool. And like, everyone is in it!" I smiled excitedly.

"We should watch it together." I added in for good measure.

He shrugged, indifferent.

But of course, I had expected this. I knew it wouldn't be that easy if I wanted to hang out with him. I had to goad him a little further. Still, I did believe that it was easier for me to get Sasuke to do something than if Naruto asked.

Cause, he totally has a soft spot for me.

Pshyeah.

"You know, that's what we could do tonight." I suggested shamelessly.

He snorted. Oh, but what an attractive snort it was. Do I sound a little creepy? Probably. "And what makes you think I'm going to spend my night with you?"

I stared at him. "Um, lack of any other plans?" I supplied helpfully.

He didn't reply, so I smiled. "It's settled then. You'll come over after school!"

Sasuke feigned annoyance. "How'd I get dragged into that one?"

I glared at him playfully. "You just did, okay? Now let's go before we're late to our next class."

Ah, true love at its finest.

* * *

True to his (or my) word, Sasuke showed up at my locker after school. We walked to my house together in silence. But I live close, so it wasn't bad.

Sasuke's been in my house before plenty of times. Either for a party or a project or just hanging out or something. But we've never hung out completely alone. Someone else was always around. Whether it be Naruto or Ino or my parents or all of them.

Today was different.

My parents decided to go to the Poconos for Valentine's Day weekend, and of course, they trust and love their one and only daughter. After all, it's not like I'd ever do anything indecent with them gone.

Of course, I didn't realize this little tidbit until we were actually in my house. The resounding silence came crashing down on me as I unlocked the door.

"My parents are gone." I informed him, dropping my bag on the floor and heading directly to the kitchen. Sasuke followed suit, closing the door behind him.

"What, no wild parties?" he mocked.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot to tell you. I'm having one, but you're the only one I invited."

I opened the fridge, trying to find something yummy to eat. Nothing really.

Sasuke sat down at the table, making himself at home.

I was glad that it was never awkward between us. You'd think that since we're both unaware of each other's love that things would get a bit awkward, but nope. Doesn't happen. Sure there's silence. But it's comfortable for us.

And that really takes a lot for me, because I'm constantly making noise.

I poured myself some iced tea and got Sasuke a glass of water (because he didn't drink like anything besides that and tomato juice, which I didn't have) while I scavenged for something to chow down on.

Aha! Bagel Bites.

The only thing America is good for. Well, not the only thing. But it's definitely one of the main contributing factors. Do you know how hard it is to find Bagel Bites in Japan?

…Er, actually it's pretty easy. But still.

I popped some into the microwave and sipped my tea as I waited.

For a second, I contemplated asking Sasuke outright if he wanted to go as my date. But I knew I didn't have the confidence (with him at least) to do that. So instead, I waited until the microwave beeped to take out my snack and head back into the living room.

I placed my drink and plate on the coffee table (no coasters, whoo hoo!) and plopped onto the couch.

I frowned. "Aw, I forgot to put the DVD in. Sasuke, can you do it? I'm too lazy to get up." I complained.

He rolled his eyes but got up and put the movie in.

I pat the seat next to me and snuggled up to him when he sat down. Discretely, I inhaled his scent. Mmm, he smelled good.

I felt his arm wrap around me and I inwardly squealed.

Before I knew it, I was falling asleep.

"Sakura?"

I opened my eyes and lifted my head off his chest.

"Huh?"

A smirk.

"You were falling asleep."

I blushed. "Oh, sorry." Then I looked at the screen where the movie was almost over. "You were watching it?"

He nodded. "It's alright." I giggled and ruffled his hair.

"You big nerd."

He flicked my forehead. "Who're calling a nerd, shrimp?"

I gasped. "Hey, just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!"

He chuckled.

A soft smile spread across my face. "You're really pretty."

He arched an eyebrow. "What? No I'm not."

Giggling ,I traced his cheek. "Yeah, you're even prettier than me. That's sad."

He swatted my hand away and scowled.

"You're annoying."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

I scooted into his lap and leaned my head against his chest. "Sasuke-kun…"

His hand rubbed circles in my back and I sighed in contentment. "What?"

I buried my face in his chest, feeling the blush heating up my cheeks. "I…" I had to tell him. I couldn't let him escape me. But somehow the words wouldn't form on my lips. I lifted my head, unable to speak the words I needed to say and settled for actions instead.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his softly.

I could feel his shocked expression through the kiss, but I knew I had to keep going. My lips moved with his sensually. Eventually, I felt his hand come up my back and tangle in my hair, massaging my scalp. I licked his lower lip, waiting for him to open his mouth.

He did.

His other hand pressed my lower half close to him, while my hands gripped his shoulder tightly, in desperation.

When we finally parted, I was out of breath.

I stared at him for a long time without speaking. There weren't any words that needed to be said really. I pecked his lips quickly another time, unable to resist him.

Pulling away, I smiled.

I guess I would have a date for the Valentine's Day party after all.

* * *

**A/N - I'm so so with the ending. I wanted to write words after, but I thought conversation would spoil it. **

**Review please, hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day! **


End file.
